Você Tem Noção De Quanto Eu Te Odeio!
by AyyaChaan
Summary: Odeio tanto. Odeio tudo em você. Odeio, odeio, odeio de todo meu coração. Odeio-te de toda a minha alma. Odeio-te com todo meu corpo, Eu te Odeio.  OneShot - GaaIno - Hentai.


Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, se não fosse a historia seira outra ;)

Olá meu Amores? Como estão? Espero que sim ;)  
>Santo Deus está cada dia mais quente, cade o meu querido inverno .<br>Já que ta quente, vamos fazer de coisas quentes (6)  
>Meu primeiro Hentai :O Ohhh God ;D<br>Eu acho que ficou faltando alguma coisas, ele não esta ruim mais não ficou do jeito que eu queria u.u  
>Para quem gosta de GaaIno ai vai uma OneShot para esquentar mais o seu verão SHUAUSUUHS<br>Boa leitura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Você não tem noção de como Eu te Odeio!<strong>

Estava tentando se concentrar no que o professor dizia mais tudo o que ele falava parecia igualmente confuso como o seus pensamentos. Já estava nessa situação há algum tempo, e não poderia mais ficar assim, dizia para si mesmo todos os dias, mais nunca dava certo. Mais hoje era diferente iria dar um basta de uma vez por todas, Ino Yamanaka iria de uma vez por todas ficar longe de Gaara no Sabaku.

As aulas passaram muito de vagar do que a loira gostaria, cada minuto que passava parecia que eram anos. Ino já estava entediada, não que ela não gostasse das aulas, claro que amava, Moda era tudo para loira, mais hoje, exatamente hoje, ela não estava a fim de fazer nada, só ir para a casa e dormir.

Finalmente soou o sinal que a loira tanto queria ouvir. Guardou o material na bolsa e saio rapidamente da sala de aula, e andou rapidamente pelos os corredores. Mais foi bruscamente para por um homem ruivo.

– Gaara quer parar de fazer isso – falou a loira irritada.

– Não da para evitar, sabes que eu te amo – falou o ruivo sensualmente sorrindo.

– Fica longe de mim Gaara, eu não quero falar com você – falou mais alto, e começou a andar.

– Ah, Ino não faz doce para mim não, que me da vontade de comer – disse maliciosamente puxando a loira mais perto de si, não deixando-a ir embora.

– Me larga idiota – falou a loira mais alto.

O corredor não estava muito cheio mais as pessoas que estava nele, olharam a cena e fizeram seus comentários. Gaara percebendo isso puxou a loira pelos braços, andando muito rápido, a loira quase não acompanhava. Subiram dois lances de escadas, e entraram numa porta, onde uma placa dizia: banheiro masculino – _Interditado_.

– Mais que merda Gaara, quer parar de me arrastar por ai – falou a loira bem alto.

– Calminha, aqui a gente pode conversar melhor – disse colocando a mão na cintura da loira.

– Me solta, o que você acha que eu sou? – disse a loira tentando se afastar do ruivo.

– A loirinha mais sexy que eu conheço – respondeu o ruivo surrando no ouvido a loira.

Ino esbravejava em pensamentos, todos os tipos de nomes que ela conhecia. Sempre assim, não podia ficar um pouquinho perto de Gaara que as coisas abavam desse jeito. Começou numa festa e agora é em qualquer lugar que ele a encontre.

– Vai à merda idiota, me solta – falou irritada a loira.

– Não vou soltar Ino – disse o ruivo serio.

– Eu te Odeio, me deixa paz – falou a loira se debatendo tentando se saltar do ruivo.

– Odeia? Tem certeza Ino – falou mais ferozmente olhando os olhos da loira.

– ODEIO – gritou à loira

O ruivo beijou a loira selvagemente, prensou-a na parede do banheiro, uma mão passeava pelo seu corpo e a outra bagunçava o seu cabelo. Ino tentou se soltar, cada vez mais era dominada por aquele beijo, e cedia a cada caricia que o ruivo fazia. Por mais que o ruivo quisesse continuar, mais os seus pulmões clamavam por ar, como ele clamava para tê-la. Sessou o beijo vagarosamente, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior da loira quando a olhava ofegante e corada, um sorriso brotou nos lábio avermelhados do ruivo.

– Me odeia ainda? – perguntou o ruivo sarcasticamente.

– Odeio mais ainda – falou a loira ofegante.

– Então vamos repetir a dose para ver se você entende agora – disse o ruivo se aproximando novamente da loira.

– Para de brincar comigo Gaara – falou a loira irritada.

– Eu não estou brincando Ino, vou fazer isso quantas vezes for preciso para você entender que _Eu Te Amo_ – disse o ruivo seriamente olhando nos olhos safiras de Ino.

– Eu te Odeio, ODEIO – gritou novamente à loira.

Gaara estava perdendo a cabeça, a insistência de Ino de não aceitar seus sentimentos. Ele iria cometer uma loucura. Agarrou a loira e a beijou novamente, só que dessa vez não foi nem um pouco gentil. Apertava com força os braços da loira e a beijava vorazmente. Ino mesmo dizendo as coisas ficou supressa com as palavras do ruivo. A mente da loira ficou branca, ou melhor, vermelha. Vermelho como os cabelos do ruivo que lhe beijava, vermelho como o sangue fervendo em suas veias. Mesmo que ela quisesse faze-lo parar seu corpo não iria deixar.

O ruivo estava se embriagando como o perfume da loira, seus lábios caminhavam lentamente sobre o pescoço alvo, e ficava excitado a cada gemido contido que Ino soltava. As mãos do ruivo passeavam pelo corpo da loira, que estava delirando a cada toque. Gaara levantou a blusa da loira a fim de tira-la, que foi entendido pela mesma e o ajudou. Mal tirou a blusa o ruivo arrancou o sutiã de Ino com uma mão, e começou a lambê-los e chupa-los os seios intensamente, a loira não podia mais se conter os gemidos.

Gaara passeou umas das mãos para as cochas da loira, e subindo até rua intimidade, já que Ino estava de saia ajudava muitos às coisas para o ruivo. Retirou a calcinha branca rapidamente, e introduziu um dedo na intimidade da loira que já estava bem molhada. Ino agarrou os ombros do ruivo tentando conter os gemidos mais foi inútil, por que o ruivo começou a movimentar os dedos rapidamente, e introduziu mais um dedo.

Ino estava sem reação a mercê do ruivo, só conseguia gemer cada vez mais alto, Gaara podia ser um cretino desgraçado mais ele sabia e fazia muito bem o que estava fazendo. A loira gemeu e mordeu o ombro do ruivo que já estava sem a camisa. Ao sentir o gesto da loira, tirou os dedos de dentro dela, que grunhiu em protesto, que só fez o ruivo querer estar logo dentro da ruiva. Abriu os botões da causa, em seguida o zíper, abaixou um pouco o jeans azul escuro junto com a cueca box preta, gemeu aliviado por seu membro ereto estar livre. Pegou um preservativo que estava no bolso de trás da causa e pôs agilmente no seu membro.

Suspendeu a loira no ar e a penetrou velozmente. Ino enlaçou as pernas na cintura do ruivo para intensificar o contado, as estocadas iam aumentando gradativamente juntos com os gemidos.

– Gemi Ino, Pode gemer. Aqui ninguém vai te ouvir, só eu – falou o ruivo com o sorriso malicioso que ele sempre dava para a loira.

E não demorou muito para que a loira soltasse os gemidos que o ruivo tanto queria ouvir, e uma forma erótica Ino ia mechando com forma o ruivo a penetrava, e gemia ao ouvido de Gaara, que estava se segurando para não gozar ao ver a loira tão entregue. As estocas ficaram cada vez mais rápidas e acertando o ponto certo da loira, que logo iria gozar.

– Gaara eu vou... – tentou falar no meio dos gemidos.

– Sim, o meu também está vindo – disse aumentando ainda mais as estocas aos gemidos roucos.

Os gemidos foram intensificando até que finalmente os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos. Ino jogou a cabeça para trás e o ruivo estava beijando os seios da loira. Ficaram alguns segundos parados para que suas respirações se acalmassem, mais por causa do esforço as pernas do ruivo desvaleram e os dois foram escorregando lentamente até o chão. O ruivo saiu de dentro da loira, e retirou o preservativo do seu membro, jogando numa lata de lixo e sentou-se ao lado de Ino.

– Então, agora você entendeu que eu te amo? – perguntou sorrindo de uma maneira satisfeita.

A loira estava de olhos fechados, sem se importar em esconder a sua nudez, abriu os olhos lentamente, e ficou encarando o ruivo que esperava uma resposta. O ruivo ficou apreensivo com a demora da loira, já que tinha exagerado nas suas ações. Não que se arrependesse só que ele não sabia o que esperar qual seria reação de Ino. A loira suspirou longamente e voltou os seus olhos safira aos verdes do ruivo.

– Não! Eu não entendi. Será que você me mostrar de novo – falou numa forma rouca e sensual o chamando o ruivo com os dedos.

Gaara não pode conter o sorriso malicioso que se formou nos seus lábios. Envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura da loira, e a beijou longamente, mordendo seus lábios inferiores.

– É por isso que Te Amo – falou o ruivo antes de recomeçar a beijar a ruiva novamente.

O ruivo empurrou gentilmente a loira no chão para ela deitar confortavelmente. Recomeçou as caricias no corpo de Ino, pra mostrar novamente como ele amava a loira, a _sua loira_.

– Arrgh... Como eu te odeio – falou a loira sorrindo entre os gemidos quando o ruivo a penetrou novamente. – Odeio, seu ruivo maldito.

* * *

><p>E ai como ficou o hentai? Ficou descente?<br>Então, Mereço Reviews?  
>Vão me jogar tomates?<br>Repolhos?  
>Alfaces?<br>Humm... Ovos?  
>-Encontrou algum erro ortográfico? Me avise eu irei corrigi-los ;)<br>-Não compreendeu alguma coisa na fic? Me pergunte que eu irei  
>explicar melhor :)<br>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D  
>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)<p> 


End file.
